


Safe Places

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [16]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, mention of leo mcgarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, bit of fluff, and surprise present. <i>He’ll stay as long as he wants; what’s hers seems to be his, as though they got married and no one told her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **comfort food + hide**

When CJ ducks into her office for lunch, she finds Toby already inside–which is unexpected, since the light was off and the door was closed.

“Shh.” He tugs her away from the covered windows to the couch.

“What are you doing here?” She hisses it, only lowering her voice a little. He’s the one in **her** office, after all.

“I’m hiding…from Leo.” He’s wearing that expression that would look apologetic if she didn’t know him so well. There’s a touch of mischief in his expression. 

Shaking her head, CJ relaxes into the couch. He’ll stay as long as he wants; what’s hers seems to be his, as though they got married and no one told her. But in truth, she knows that he would let her hide in his office if she needed to–at least it’s a fair sort of imposition.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

She lifts her chin, the challenge implied. “Then go to your own office.”

“Nope. Can’t do it.” He smiles at her with just his eyes. “What’s for lunch?”

“I don’t know, Toby. You’ll have to go to the mess and find out.” She smacks his hand away from her carry-out box. “I will be having lasagna.”

“What happened?”

He knows her too well. It’s necessary, though, that she not make it too easy for him. “What makes you think something happened?”

“Lasagna. Comfort food. Spill.”

She shakes her head, opening her lunch container. “Just getting heat from one of the new guys in the room. I’ll handle it.”

“If you can’t…”

“I can.” She softens her tone, which was more snappish than she intended. He means well. “But yeah, if I can’t, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” He waits quietly while she digs into her lasagna, not surprised when she passes it to him after a few bites. 

CJ lets him have about a third of her lunch, and doesn’t poke at him about Leo. So when Toby finally leaves her office, he goes to ask Chris which reporter has been out of line recently. 

Of course CJ can handle it herself–of course she can handle **anything** –but she shouldn’t always have to.

The guy doesn’t harass her again.

**Author's Note:**

> The happiest of birthday week wishes to [broken_hearted_bard](), who knows how I feel about food--no idea where lasagna came from but I hope you like the ficlet anyway. :)


End file.
